Witness Protection
by forevatibette
Summary: Bette is a police officer assigned to Tina's case after she witnesses a murder


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

Witness Protection, Ch 1**  
**--------------------

The brunette read though the articles that were in response to her new assignment-- a 21 year old girl witness to the murder of a 37 year old man as she was leaving her job as a waitress. Her new assigned name was Ruby Bowen aka Tina Kennard.

This was her first real assignment since graduating, it wasn't the job that as had hoped but at least it was something. She decided to become a police officer when her father died on the job-- she was only 8 years old, now at 27 she was ready and willing to do what she could to be noticed.

Gathering all the paperwork she knocked on the bosses door and opened it slowly "Boss?"

"Bette, yes how may I help you?"

Closing the door behind her "I have filled out all of the paperwork and I am ready to meet Miss Kennard at the safe house to deport her to the secret location" she explained

"Great work, you know how to get in contact with me?"

Bette nodded "I have called electronics, they have given me the two new phones that I asked for-- with the private numbers"

"Three calls a week to check in and please don't make the mistake that so many rookies have made which is calling without the lock on the phone. You will have a couple of officers drive by during the week, don't be alarmed and if you run into any trouble call me directly" Bette smiled, her boss-- better known as her 'Uncle Charlie' who was her fathers partner and he promised Bette's father that he would protect his daughter "Have you been to the firing range?"

"Yes boss, I was there until late last night getting in some practice"

"It's not that I don't believe you have a good eye, in fact you have one of the best aims I have seen since your father being that I am looking out for you I just want to know you are prepared and even though some of the boys may be saying I gave you this assignment because we are family-- you have it because you earned it" offering a genuine grin

"Thanks boss"

He stood from his chair and walked towards her, kissing her cheek "Good luck"

"Won't need it" replying with smugness

^^^

Twiddling her fingers and tapping her feet, her nerves had calmed slightly but her blood pressure still raised, she gazed across at the officer constantly keeping his eye on her "dude, take a picture it will last longer" she huffed as he just smiled politely, secretly rolling his eyes

Leaving all of her family and friends she was hurting and pissed off, she regretted staying late that night at work, she regretting leaving her car in the dark ally. Tina had been raised in the suburbs, she had lead a pretty quiet life, she was working as a waitress to help her get though college. It wasn't that her parents couldn't afford to send her but that she wanted to pay her own way.

She flinched hearing a knock at the door "Great another cop to watch my every move" dripping with sarcasm then noticed the woman's legs, her eyes travelled slowly up her unique wavering body, swallowing the massive lump in her throat 'is she my present' amused with herself 'she is really something'

The brunette paced towards Tina, extending her hand "Miss Kennard-- I am officer Elizabeth Porter of the Crime Squad" the first feature she noticed was Tina's beautiful hazel eyes "I will be protecting you during your time in witness protection"

"No offense but are you sure your old enough to be handling that gun"

'Is she serious?' was struck by the arrogance "No offense taken and sweetie I was holding guns before you could even walk and I do a pretty damn good job"

Witness Protection, Ch 2**  
**--------------------

****After relieving the officer Bette turned her attention back to the blond, handing her a passport, birth certificate and drivers license. Tina looked at the name and scoffed "Ruby? Couldn't think of something a little better?"

'She is really getting on my last nerve' sighing "deal with it sweetie"

"Firstly don't call me sweetie, I will never be _your sweetie_ and just so you are aware I think this whole witness protection sucks, I mean seriously-- don't you cops watch the news or movies, they people who are in these programs are always compromised" throwing herself back in the sofa "I just want to go home"

Bette began to feel like a bitch "I know you do and if I were in the same situation I would hate it too but unfortunately until the trial and you put these men behind bars your stuck with me"

"So where do we go from here?" she asked "do you like transport me out of the country?"

"In a matter of speaking. I have a safe house already furnished for us"

Tina shot her a look "Us? So what we are like stick together?"

'How could this woman be so frustrating but yet so hot' losing her patience "Okay you really need an attitude adjustment, I know you have been to hell and back but we are just trying to help you and I much rather be chasing the current drug ring but no I am babysitting some kid"

"I am 21 years old that qualifies me as an adult" she replied matter-of-factly

"Tit for tat"

"You are such the comedian"

"and you have some nerve, I am _trying_ to protect you-- there are men out to kill you and you think this is all some joke?"

"Thanks so much for reminding me" her attitude dripping with sarcasm "I really think we should just not talk to one another unless it's important" Tina challenged

"Oh and that's mature but you have a point. Listen I think it's best if we go to the house now, get you settled in" the brunette offered "we have a cover story for the neighbours"

"Oh and what's that?"

Handing Tina the script "I suggest you read over it while we are in the car, it will be a long drive"

Skimming over it she grunted "girlfriends? are you just trying to get yourself a girlfriend or something?"

Rolling her eyes "I have no trouble and you could do a lot worse"

"Then why must I play your girlfriend?" she asked

"I am not the one who came up with the back story" she countered "you are such a drama queen"

"Well I am straight" she lied, she had been into woman for as long as she could remember, her parents were not fond of the thought at first but after some time they accepted the idea, as did some of her friends "I am totally straight"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Fuck you" she cursed jokingly

"No thanks, your not my type" smirking 'is she really straight? If only I could stop looking into those fiery hazel eyes-- geez Porter you really need to control these urges' composing herself "you ready to head out?" turning and picking up her suitcase

Tina's mouth began to water 'Oh, my fucking god-- what a sensational ass she has'

"Miss Kennard are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass?"

"Huh?" snapping her back to reality she put her hands on her hips "Full of yourself much?" following Bette close behind, grinning mischievously continuing to admire the officers cute behind, trying to shake this urge to jump her 

^^^

After a long quiet drive in the car, they each stealing glances of the other Bette pulled up in the driveway "Welcome home Ruby" she sneered as she helped Tina with the suitcases. They both stood out the front of the house "two bedrooms and two bathrooms so I will keep out of your way but we will have to share a kitchen and lounge"

"Awesome"

"Do I sense some hostility?"

Changing the subject they walked into their new home "So how long do I have to be in this god forsaken town?"

"You don't like West Hollywood?" Tina shrugged "or is that your just miserable?"

Exhaling loudly emphasizing her annoyance "I just wish I could go back in time. Did you know I am suppose to be at a internship-- learning from the best movie producers right now? My life has officially crumbled all because I left work late"

'Please don't cry, I am no good when girls cry-- especially the cute ones' handing her a tissue "Would you believe me if I told you that your safe with me?" with sympathetic eyes "I will do everything I can to make this as smooth as possible"

Sniffling into her tissue she smiled "I believe you" loosening the constriction in her throat "but I still think your full of yourself" she chuckled walking away

"And you are a smug little girl, sweetie" bantering back 'god I want her'

Witness Protection, Ch 3**  
**--------------------

****Later on that afternoon Bette was sitting in the lounge reading the paper-- Tina was in her new bedroom unpacking some of her clothes.

Bette couldn't get her mind off the blond, she realized the moment that Tina began to cry that all she wanted to do was protect her and not in the bodyguard witness protection kind of way but the 'girlfriend' kind of way. She was never one to follow the rules, ever since she started out in the force she was known for her crazy actions and was told one of these days she could get someone killed but this assignment was different, she was out to prove herself so she needed to keep her emotions in tact.

Bette jumped, hearing a knock at the door-- she quickly pulled out her gun from her arm holster that was located under her jacket, the next thing she heard was Tina approaching "stay at a distance" she whispered, slowly opening the door-- the gun behind her right hip.

As the door opened she forced a smile "Oh hello, I'm sorry" she chuckled-- discreetly placing the gun in the back on her jeans "we were just unpacking, you gave us a fright"

"We just saw the moving vans yesterday and then saw you and your friend arriving today and my nosy friend here thought it would be appropriate to come and introduce ourselves"

Bette nodded, opening the door wider "Please come in"

Two woman walked into their now home and looked around "Nice digs" the blond exclaimed "pay a lot?"

Bette was thrown by the woman's question she began to 'erm'

"Excuse my friend, she has that foot and mouth disease, doctors say that it is incurable" she extended her hand "I'm Shane McCutcheon and this is Alice Piezecki, we live two houses down"

"Nice to meet you Shane-- I'm Bette Porter" she looked in amazement at Alice who was like a child picking things up and looking at them closely

In the other room Tina stood waiting for the right time to approach the situation, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "hey babe, who's here?" it didn't feel odd saying that at all she thought-- kissing her cheek

'Did she just call me babe?' then she remembered "Yeah, this is Shane and Alice" holding her hand "This is my girlfriend, Ruby Bowen" she smiled some-what proudly

Alice walked over to her new neighbours "Awesome, two more lezzie's in the neighbourhood. Until Shane and I moved in this street was so suburban" shaking Tina's hand

"Nice to meet you Ruby, how long have you two been together?" Shane asked

Tina was about to speak when Bette cut in "We meet a year ago. Ruby was in college majoring in film and I was running my own small gallery, she was working at a coffee place and my car just happened to break down outside"

"How sweet" Alice exclaimed

"Call it fate" the blond forced a smile, gripping onto Bette's hand "are you two together?"

"No way" Shane replied

"Geez Shane you could say it without sounding repulsed by the idea" looking at the two 'love birds' with a smile "Shane is some-what of the West Hollywood lothario"

"I just enjoy my share of woman, nothing wrong with that right?" she asked Bette

"Except your greedy" Alice bantered back

Bette was a little occupied enjoying the sensation of Tina's hand on her own 'her skin is so soft, so delicate. I don't know how much longer I can continue to hold her hand without taking advantage of this situation' she breathed in deep-- feeling her heart beat quickly

"Babe?"

The sweet sound of Tina's tone brought her back "I'm sorry, what?"

"Shane and Alice were wondering if we would be interested in going to a club tonight" her eyes begging for acceptance "I think it might be fun"

"Thanks guys but Ruby and I still have a lot of unpacking to do and getting settled in, maybe another time?" an intense pressure on her hand from the blond let her know she was pissed off, she shot her a look "I was going to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner and some drinks" grinning "do you guys have any recommendations?"

"What kind of place were you after?" Shane asked

"Oh my baby loves to drink, right honey?" adding to the act with enthusiasm

"I wouldn't say I _love_ a drink. Any cuisine is okay with me, Shane" trying to change the drinking subject

"No need to lie Bette, we are amongst new friends" laying it on thick "Oh I have an idea why don't you two join us for dinner?"

Bette pretended to laugh "oh Ruby" glanced at the admiring faces of Shane and Alice "isn't she a kidder?" letting go of her hand, placing it around her hip pulling her in closer with force "but of course you are welcome to come to dinner with us"

"Yeah, our shout"

'Oh she is pushing it' the brunette blinked a few times-- gritting her teeth

Just as Alice was about to say yes, Shane stepped in "That's very kind of you but it's your first night here and I would assume you two would love to be alone but most defiantly another night and by all means just holler if you need anything. We should really get going now but it was great to meet you both" with a genuine smile "again I am sorry for Alice"

"Hey" slapping her arm "I am awesome and she can't stand it"

Both Tina and Bette laughed, walking Shane and Alice towards the door "it was great to meet you too"

"There is a nice little cafe that does meals between 5-10 at night if you were interested-- we head there daily, it's called the Planet-- fantastic meals too" Shane offered "have a nice night"

"You too, nice to meet you Alice" the blond smiled and waved

^^^

After the neighbours left Tina huffed "well that went well"

"That was excruciating to say the least and what was that about dinner and us shouting them? How much do you think I earn?"

"I would assume it's like a hotel, everything is paid for via the precinct" she smirked "Im sorry I outed you as a alcoholic"

"No problem sweetie and actually I am a little confused-- you seemed pretty comfortable holding my hand for someone who isn't a lesbian" challenging the blond "or is that you find me unbelievable sexy?" raising her brow

"You think you are so slick" changing the subject "and why couldn't we go out with them? Don't you like to party?"

"You need to remember you are in danger, okay?"

Crossing her arms "you just hate to have fun"

Bette sighed "Enough" putting an end to the game "why don't we just get take out tonight-- that way we don't have to sit across from one another for an uncomfortable and irritating couple of hours"

"Fine"

"Good"

Witness Protection, Ch 4**  
**--------------------

Their first night at the safe house had taken its toll on Tina, she was scared and uneasy then her mind wondered to the brunette sleeping in the next room. She was taken by how breathtaking and arrogant she was-- it was such a turn on. She had never meet anyone who challenged her like Agent Bette Porter.

Hearing a rustling of some tree's outside she shirked "fuck" her heart jumping out of her chest then after taking some sleeping tablets that she had been prescribed by her therapist she finally drifted off to sleep.

^^^

Bette herself was having a troubled time getting some sleep-- rolling onto her side she looked at the clock 'that can't be right' it was only 2am she then began to hear muffled sounds from Tina's bedroom, she sat up quickly and slowly opened her door-- noticing that the blond was having a bad dream. She didn't know what to do, she was torn between soothing her and leaving her be in her own thoughts but she was cared too much

"No, please leave me alone!" the blond cried "Help me"

Bette swiftly walked around to Tina and sat down, running her fingers though her soft golden locks "Tina, wake up" stroking her cheek "your having a bad dream" soothing her

Her eyes opened with such fear-- she was breathless

Realizing she was still holding Tina hand it brought her back "Umm" unsure what to say "your okay now. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Smiling sweetly "That would be nice"

^^

Sitting together on Tina's bed-- Bette felt a little nervous "did you want to talk about the dream?"

She shrugged

"Was it something to do with the murder?"

Biting her nails, a habit that she had acquired since that night "they found me and I was alone, I tried to call out you but when I screamed nothing came out. They took me to a bunker where they-- they" she began to sob "what if the dream comes true?"

"It wont" she replied without a doubt, she was lost in her hazel orbs, her mouth went dry "you should try get some sleep"

"Yeah" she whispered "I'm sorry I woke you"

"It was nothing" she answered freely "are you going to be okay or would-- would you like me to sleep on the floor?"

Raising a brow "Do you snore?"

"Never had a complaint yet"

'Ask her to sleep in bed with you-- crazy thoughts-- off limits-- thinking with your hormones again' as her mind continued with dirty thoughts of the beautiful cop, she shook her head "I should be fine" cursing herself but congratulating herself that she was able to restrain from her impure desires

A disappointed Bette forced a breezy gaze "Goodnight Tina"

"Goodnight Bette"

^^^ 

The following morning Bette and Tina sat together at the kitchen table and as Tina crunched on her toast the brunette looked up from her newspaper "could you maybe eat a little quieter?"

"Sorry my chewing annoys you, would you like me to stop breathing as well?"

"Could you be any more childish?"

"Depends on if you could be any less of a sourpuss" challenging back

Just as Bette was to banter back her cell began to buzz. She smiled briefly as she answered it "Hey you"

'Who the fuck is that?' Tina wondered, pretending she was more interested in her breakfast but listening to every word Bette said

Bette laughed flirtatiously "Im sorry but I am away on business at the moment. Maybe when this pain in my ass of an assignment is over I could take you out for dinner?" referring to Tina, smirking up at her "I had a great time with you too-- I will call you-- okay-- bye" she ended the call "could you pass the sugar?" her eyes shifting to the blond

"It's in the middle of the table"

"I can clearly see that it is on your side of the table" arguing back "please pass the sugar"

Tina sneered, reaching for the sugar but instead of passing it to Bette she poured the entire bowl of sugar into her back coffee "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you wanted me help you, silly me"

Witness Protection, Ch 5**  
**--------------------

Bette's mysterious call earlier that day had played on Tina's mind 'of course she's taken, she's gorgeous' she looked in the fridge for comfit food-- nothing, then in the freezer for some ice-cream-- still nothing. She huffed loudly, storming into Bette's bedroom without even knocking and as she opened the door she froze, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, her mouth open wide 'shit' her mind racing, her heart pumping and desire growing between her legs.

While Bette stood half naked-- only in her underwear, she was unaware that Tina was watching her and as much as the blond tried to turn and walk out she stood still admiring every inch of Bette-- her long legs, her toned arms, her luscious stomach-- she was simply perfect.

She moaned unconsciously, it was quiet but loud enough for the brunette to turn around. They both stood their a second and just gazed at one another-- for Bette it felt like a lifetime until she came back to reality "is everything okay?" she blushed

A flustered Tina blinked a couple of times, trying to gain control of the lust that grew within for this beautiful woman "we need to go shopping" her eyes still on Bette

Smiling "okay, I will be out in a minute"

Tina nodded silently and quickly walked out, closing the door behind her and as she left back against the door she sighed deeply "I am so screwed"

^^^

On the way to the store, the ride was quiet until Bette looked across at Tina and smirked "did you like what you saw?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Right"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tina challenged

"Admit it, you think I'm hot"

"I think your awfully obnoxious" the blond crossed her arms and turned her attention to the window, she was embarrassed enough 'I am never going to let this down and now more than anything she's going to know I am interested in woman' she then turned back to Bette "I am sure your girlfriend thinks your hot" her tone laced in sarcasm

'She is so jealous-- this could be fun' grinning "she hasn't complained yet"

"Hmm" was all Tina could utter as she again looked out the car window

^^ 

Tina pulled out a large tub of peppermint chip ice-cream until Bette pulled it out of her hand and placed it back in the freezer "what did you do that for?"

"We don't need crap like that" Bette replied

Tina scoffed, bluntly reaching in and jerking the same tub out and placing it in the trolley "well I happen to like it so deal with it"

They had been in the store for only 10 minutes and in that time they had not agreed on one thing. Bette was beginning to lose her patience-- she had always thought she was the easy going type until this case "what other crap do you intend on wasting my money on"

"Do you like leek?" she asked

Raising her brow "I guess, why?"

"I make a awesome chicken and leek pasta and I thought I would cook for you tonight, you know-- for all that you have done" she answered politely

Bette was beginning to see another side, the smug exterior wasn't fooling her at all "I would like that"

With a nod, Tina walked away quietly with Bette following quickly behind her "wait, can you cook?"

"I am a very good cook thank you. I come from a long line of wonderful and talented cooks and even though my mother instead I take it up as a living-- I enjoyed it too much to make a lifestyle out of it" she explained "what about you, do you cook occasionally or are you a massive cliché or cops with take out and doughnuts?"

Bette laughed "I admit, I would much rather eat out. I work such crazy hours that cooking has never been something I have had time for plus. I take after my dad in that respect"

"How's that?" she asked as they continued to stroll down the isles, collecting what she needed but her complete attention was on Bette

Bette sighed "He was a cop" she answered simply

"Retired?"

"Dead"

"Oh, I am so sorry" Tina felt her heart break for the brunette

"I was only young, I really don't even remember" she lied and Tina knew it, this strong front Bette was trying to perceive was crumbling, she felt she could tell the blond her entire sad story but remembered she was assigned to protect her 'what is wrong with me?' she asked herself, the same question she had asked herself over the past 24 hours "Do you have any siblings?" changing the subject

"Brother, Jamie-- he's 16 and the sweetest little brother ever, especially when I told--" she stopped, remembering she had told Bette she was straight "Umm, especially when I told him I wasn't going to be around for a while"

"I am sure you miss him and your mom and dad of course"

Tina shrugged "I've dealt with it" flashing a smile "I hate to admit it but West Hollywood is growing on me"

Witness Protection, Ch 6**  
**--------------------

Several days had passed since they had a surprising moment in the grocery store-- neither considering that one conversation could change the dynamics of their already strained relationship. Spending every moment in a house with someone you don't know cursed the blond to realize how hostel she had been to Bette. Tina caught herself many times just admiring the brunette's unbelievable form, forcing herself to look away every chance she could-- this situation was becoming messy, more than that she was not about to fall for her bodyguard but she had never felt this strongly towards any other girls before-- there was a pull towards Bette that was indescribable. She continued to tell herself that it was only a crush and that it would disappear but the more time they spent together the harder it was to pull herself away so she didn't leave her room unless it was to eat, shower or take a run.

Elsewhere in the house, Bette tried to focus on the paper but due to sleepless nights from arousing dreams that involved Tina she was tired. Picking up her phone she called the only person she knew could help give her some advice

"Hey Bette"

A smile rose on her face hearing the familiar tone "Hey Dane, missing me yet?"

"Of course. How's the Hollywood scene?"

"Tedious" she sighed "plus--" her voice trailed off

"Oh no, I know that tone" Dana had been her best friend since she could remember "What's up?"

Bette bit her lip "I have fallen for my assignment"

"Are you kidding? Jesus Bette can't you keep it in your pants just once?"

"It's not like that Dana, she's different-- she challenges me and as much as she infuriating me to no end she's sexy as hell and god I want her so much" confessing herself "she's different"

"I have heard that before" Dana answered sarcastically "Has anything happened?"

"No, I mean I don't even think she likes me but I sometimes catch her looking at me but the last couple of days she's been pulling away, spending most of her time in her bedroom. I just need you to tell me what to do? Give me a kick in the ass and tell me I am fooling myself" somewhat begging

Dana sighed "have you ever thought that maybe your attracted to her because she challenges you? Maybe your mistaking your feelings for her, you enjoy a challenge and it draws you"

"I look at her and I want to be with her, I want to share my life with her and I know my job is to protect her but I don't want to protect her in that way but more in the emotional way"

"Don't add extra baggage on her, she's been though a lot already. I know you might like her more than your suppose to but you don't want to mix business with pleasure" she offered

Bette nodded as she listened intently "that's what I thought, thanks Dane" verifying what she already knew but needing someone to reinforce it "I'll call you soon"

"Remember what I said, bye Bette"

"Bye Dana" She ended the call trying to get some clarity on the situation 'okay I just need to deal with it and hide these feelings towards her' she could tell herself that time and time again but it never stuck. 

^^^

Tina quietly escaped from her bedroom but in her efforts of being as quiet as possible, not to alarm Bette she knocked over the coat stand, suddenly Bette appeared "are you okay?" noticing Tina in very short shorts and a tank top 'is she trying to kill me, look at those legs for fuck sake'

"I was just going for a run"

"Okay well just let me get changed" Bette began to walk away

"I think I am capable of taking a run by myself" placing her hands on her hips "I don't need someone holding me back" her tone liquid in sarcasm

Bette laughed mockingly "I would kick your ass, Kennard"

"Well I would never turn down such a request but I need to clear my head so I would rather go alone"

"No" answering matter-of-factly

Raising her brow, her temper boiling "I am a grown woman, I don't need a fucking babysitter"

"Well too back because its my job so give me 5 minutes and we will go together"

Slumping down in the chair "fine" Bette smiled at her accomplishment but as soon as she was out of sight Tina smirked at her own amusement, she walked towards the door "Be back soon" she yelled out as she slammed the door behind her

Hearing the door slam the brunette raced out "god I am going to kill her!" hissing in anger. She wanted to play Tina at her own game, she locked the door so as when Tina came back she would be unable to get inside, she walked away awfully proud of herself

Witness Protection, Ch 7**  
**--------------------

Coming back from her run Tina used her key in the door "fuck" she thumped loudly on the door "open the door" she screamed

"Say please" Tina heard from her sweet voice from the other side

Tina was taken back "No" her stubborn streak kicked in "I did nothing wrong but this is just plain childish"

"You intentionally disregarded my instructions" she smiled watching the knob of the door jiggle "admit that I am right and apologize, after which I may let you in"

"Go fuck yourself"

"I guess you will be spending the night outside then" she challenged

Back outside Tina's yelling caused Shane some alarm "everything okay here?" the brunette asked walking up behind Tina

Tina sighed "she fucking locked me out"

"Lovers argument?"

"Stubborn more like it" she answered "Bette open the door, please. You are causing the neighbors to worry and I look like a fucking idiot standing out here talking to a door, which by the way is ugly"

"Well if the shoe fits"

"Oh your so funny. Don't be rude, at least say hello to Shane"

"Good try"

"Hi Bette" Shane called out, she laughed hearing Bette curse at herself "I was coming over to ask you and Bette if you wanted to come out tonight?" suddenly they both noticed Bette unhinge the door "no longer in the dog house, see" offering some silver-lining

Tina rolled her eyes "she's a drama queen"

"I heard that" she smiled as the door opened "Hey Shane" with a genuine smile

Tina flashed Bette her best and brightest smile "Babe" she started "Shane would like us to go out clubbing tonight" she loved called Bette 'babe' and as much as it was an act for Shane, it was true in her heart "do you think we could go?"

"After that little stunt you just pulled" she laughed ironically "I don't think so"

Shane was curious, was Bette so possessive over Tina/Ruby "Come on, Alice and I would like to welcome you to the neighbourhood and also please come because to be honest I need a break from just hearing Alice talk" she sneered

Bette looked at Tina who was mouthing 'please' then looked back at Shane with a soft smile "I may regret this but okay"

"Great"

Tina couldn't believe it-- had Bette actually allowed her to do something outside these four walls that did not include shopping "your great babe" she leaned closer just to nip her cheek but something had happened-- Bette, without hesitation turned her head in reaction to having Tina so close to her, her skin was on fire as their lips only just slightly touched-- lingering for a couple of seconds avoiding any eye contact, trying desperately to compose themselves.

Shane watched these two in awe

Straightening up her black blouse, Bette turned her attention back to Shane-- she was getting the details for the evening but somewhere between the half kiss and Bette talking to Shane Tina's gaze was unable to drift off the brunette that had totally and completely captured every part of her essence and as she saw the flicker in Bette's stare meeting her own she was suddenly drawn back to reality.

"We will see you two tonight"

"You sure will"

Tina watched Shane walk away "Bye Shane" she then sneeringly looked back at Bette "I guess I will finally get to have some fun tonight and maybe you might chill out a little"

"Nice play, just before Kennard but remember I can outact and outsmart you so you better stay on your toes" she threatened playfully

"Oh I am shacking in my runners"

Witness Protection, Ch 8**  
**--------------------

Bette had changed her clothes at least 6 times before finding something she actually could deemed as 'on fire' she honestly found herself continuously walking to the bedroom door to inform Tina that they were not going out but she knew how much the blond was looking forward to letting her hair down and she also realized she may need to loosen the stings a little more on their situation but she was just trying to protect her-- this was more than just an assignment for Bette, she cared deeply for Tina and it was starting to show.

After finally deciding on a pair of tight jeans and and a white button up blouse, she then pulled out her leather jacket from the hook behind the door and as she slipped it over her shoulders she looked at herself in the long mirror "as Dana would say 'hot to trot' god am I doing the right thing?" shaking off the negative feeling Bette opened her bedroom door to find Tina standing inches away bent over the sofa, her ass swaying in a black slimming dress that showed off all of her curves and with each passing second the brunette's mouth gasped for air-- even the slightest bit of saliva so that she could swallow the lump in her throat and even though Tina may have been having some trouble clasping the hole for her black high-heals Bette was just enjoying the view she had "would you like a hand?" her voice shaking and husky

Tina was a little taken back 'was she offering or was she just trying to be a smartass again?' her stubborn streak kicked into overdrive, she had a point to prove "I can do it myself"

Bette simply nodded "you-- you look really-- nice" she stammered

The blond really didn't take much notice of Bette at first, her concentration was on her shoes. Without paying much attention she quickly looked up "You don't look so bad yourself" but suddenly realized just how breathtaking Bette looked, taking a second glance "wow" taken by such beauty she then quickly pulled herself back into line "for a girl, I mean"

"Right, I am sure that's what you mean" she answered simply and with the statement she had a thought 'hmm okay Kennard, lets play your game' she grinned "are you sure you are going to be comfortable tonight"

"I don't follow"

"We are going to a bar-- for lesbians and you continuously make a point of telling me you are straight so I am just curious" inviting the question

"I have been to a gay bar before, my friend is a lesbian and for her coming out we took her to one back home" realizing how busted she was but loved playing hard to get "I actually kissed a girl that night"

Bette's eyes shot open in a rage of jealousy "so you aren't as straight as you let on"

"I just found her enticing" watching Bette's piercing eyes on her as the brunette made her way towards her holster that sat near Tina, as she picked it up Tina gave her a look that could kill

"What now"

Rolling her eyes "please, you are _not_ going to need your gun, I am pretty sure they aren't going to come looking for me in a lesbian bar"

"Its my job Tina and I take it everywhere I go, plus how am I suppose to protect you without it?"

"Seriously, there will be bouncers that will pat you down then send you off in the police car and how do I explain to Shane and Alice that my 'girlfriend' was taken away for carrying a loaded gun" she explained

"Umm, I have a badge" arguing back 'always wanting the last say'

Tina couldn't be bothered arguing, she just wanted to have fun "whatever"

"Are you ready?"

"Yep" as Bette walked past her she took hold of her wrist "thank you for this"

"You are right, you deserve to have some fun after all you have been though"

^^^

Approaching Tina with a drink "never would have pegged you as the beer type" her hot breath penetrating Tina's earlobe, without realizing her hand resting on her waist, she quickly pulled away "There are many things about me that you would possibly get wrong"

"are you ready Ruby?"

Silently nodding, her hazel orbs unable to maintain eye contact "should we--" referring to them holding hands "I guess, yeah" nervously reaching for her hand 'my hand is so clammy, she's going to think I have a gland problem' they both gasped as their hands entwined 'I really need to to get some control over these feelings, I can't even be near her without wanting to attack her--taste her-- feel her skin on mine' she moaned unconsciously with the thoughts that ran though her mind

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine" she lied waiting for the throbbing between her legs to subside

Bette noticed Shane over in a corner booth, she waved her down leading Tina

"Hi Shane"

"Ruby! Bette!" she politely rose from her seat and hugged the two woman "was beginning to think that you two weren't going to show"

"Tina took forever to get ready, such the girly-girl she is" kissing her cheek, she noticed Tina was quiet "hey" she said sweetly

"Huh?"

"Would you like to sit down?"

The blond took several large gulps of her beer "no, I'm fine" her heart pounded with the music that vibrated under her feet 'her perfume is utterly delectable-- just one taste' her eyes fluttered, leaning closer towards Bette's neck, hearing nothing but her own heart beating

"Whoa, you might want to slow down a little" Bette asked drawing Tina's beer bottle away from her mouth "you don't want to make a scene"

"I can handle my alcohol" was her only defence "Shane, would you like another drink-- I think we should have a shot or several" she spoke so rapidly that it came out like a mumble of words and leaving her short of breath 'look at me making an ass of myself then not to mention what happens after a few drinks'

"That would be great Ruby and if you happen to see Alice at the bar and she's taking to some woman named Gabby, please I beg you-- pull her away"

"Sure thing-- would you like a water babe? I know since you came out with your little drinking problem you only like to have one or two" resting her head to the side with a smirk

"Since your having a great time, I don't see why I should hold back"

"If you say so but I am not dragging you home like I did that night I found you in some sleazy bar" Tina then swallowed the last fragments of the remaining beer "Shots all around!"

Bette watched her walk away the looked back at Shane "You know she's joking right? I don't really have a drinking problem"

"I believe you"

"She-- she is just playing-- thank god I love her so much otherwise I would have broke up with her a long time ago"

"You two don't fool me" Shane's statement surprised Bette

'Oh fuck' restraining herself "I don't understand"

"You and Ruby-- as much as you may argue and such in front of others, I see the way you look at one another and she really loves you"

Bette finally breathed a sigh of relief as she looked across the bar at Tina "she is really something, isn't she?" mesmerized by the blond, her eyes never shifting "sometimes I look at her and everything seems so clear and as much as it scares me I have never felt more safe" she then turned her attention back to Shane "you really think she loves me?"

"Of course I do, you two belong together"

"Thats really nice of you to say"

"It's rare for me to see a couple that actually work so well with one another and I am sure your relationship is not perfect I at least have something to look forward to now" Bette took notice in what Shane was saying and even though she and Tina were not a couple she took comfort knowing that they could convey their cover

"Oh, my god!" Tina appeared from the crowed with a tray and placed it down "this girl had a shot that was named 'absolute wet spot' and it sounded hot so I brought us one" flashing Bette as smile "and we have another couple of drinks waiting"

Bette smelled the strong alcoholic scent "What the fuck is in this?"

"I am not telling you but the girl told me that it would wipe me on my ass" giggling like a school girl

"I'm game" Tina handed Shane one

"Are you?" looking at Bette

'I am when you look at me like that' she nodded "why not"

^^^ 

Excusing herself to use the bathroom Tina slowly rose from her chair, nearly falling over "Whoa, who put that there?" pointing to the ground and as Bette helped her back on her feet she broke out in laughter "thank you baby, you are so sweet"

'is she acting or just a flirt when she is drunk?' asking herself as Tina walked off into the crowed of woman who were bumping and grinding into her

Bette sat alone in the booth, Alice had been spotted earlier dancing with Gabby and while Shane wanted to intervene she decided to make love and not war and was taken away by an attractive blonde.

Tina was her way back to Bette who was on the other side of the club when she was pulled into a hold by the tall brunette "i was wondering when you would grow the courage to dance with me" she had hoped eyes playing tricks on her as she took her hand and placed it around her waist

Squinting her eyes she could barely look into the woman's eyes though her drunken haze, as they slowly began to sway to the music. Resting her head on Bette's shoulder she moaned "you feel so good" lifting her head she grazed her lips along the woman's neckline "you are so sexy" her lips lingering near at her earlobe-- feeling her erected nipples pressing against her though her clothing.

Not daring open her eyes in that she would wake up from another dream. She wanted Bette more now than ever before, there were no words that explained the burning sensation of being in her arms-- their bodies pressed together, she then felt a presence beside them-- watching them.

With her head now resting on the woman's soft shoulder she slowly adjusted herself to look and see who was standing over them "what the fuck" she quickly stepped back and looked at Bette then the woman whom she thought was Bette "Let me explain" she began to try and find the words

Raising her brows "we need to leave because if someone caught this little show our--" she looked at the mysterious brunette "do you mind?"

The disappointed woman looked tried to stare down Bette failed in her attempts and as she looked back at Tina who was silently begging her to leave a quick as possible "thank you for the dance" she exclaimed quietly, swiftly leaving as fast as humanly possible, not to feel the wrath of Bette Porter

Standing across from Tina dancing with another woman caused more jealously than she had felt in her entire adult life "We are leaving, I think you have had enough fun for one evening"

Her heated tone sent shivers down the blonds' spin "Bette, please let me explain"

"We will talk at home" 

Witness Protection, Ch 9**  
**--------------------

Throwing the keys on the couch, she swiftly turned and face Tina who looked nervous and disheartened by her actions earlier "You wanted to talk, so talk" the anger built inside of her

The car ride home was quiet, each time Tina would start to talk Bette would just tell her to hold off until they reached the house, she was trying to focus on the road and not get distracted with the images of Tina so intimate with some random woman.

She took a step closer towards Bette. It could have been the alcohol that gave her that burst of courage but she stood just inches from the brunette, searching her eyes "I don't know what came over me" she began before Bette turned around, unable to face her "Bette, will you please look at me" her tone begging for some acceptance and understanding

"I can't and anyway it doesn't matter because no-one saw you dancing with that woman" she knew in the moment she look into Tina's soulful eyes she would lose her resolve

"It does matter" her fingertips brushing down her caramel skin, feeling the Goosebumps that she had caused with her touch "I may appear to be cruel and smug most of the time but--" she took a deep breath 'god I hope I am doing the right thing' she snaked her arms around Bette's waist, her mouth inches from her skin, she could feel Bette's breathing become more shallow, a shiver ran throughout her lustful body "I thought that woman I was dancing with was you and when she grabbed me I thought you had finally noticed me"

"I can't hear this, please stop now while your ahead" she had feared this moment for days

"You are all I think about" her lips sucking on her earlobe "please tell me you feel it too"

"Tina" her head and heart fighting "we can't do this"

"Bette, you are perhaps the most complicated, obnoxious, self centred, complicated, caring, beautiful, intelligent, woman I have ever meet" she smiled as the words finally escaped her lips

Taking a long drawn out breath-- her heart thumping as the butterflies in her stomach ached "I thought you were straight" pulling herself back into line, she was approaching a place unknown to her and her heart was winning

"I think we both know the truth" resting her bottom lip-- grazing it along her shoulder blade "your reacting to my touch" she exclaimed "please let me kiss you"

"This is a really bad idea" torn between her heart and head

"Why?" the tension building to a dangerous level

"I am here to protect you"'

"So protect me" her tone laced in desire and lust

With those words Bette couldn't take it anymore, she briskly turned and forcefully took hold of Tina's face, forcing her lips onto her own, moaning loudly as she graze her tongue against the blonds-- her hands lingering around her waste, they stumbled backwards onto the couch "Oh god" she cried in pleasure "we need to stop" trying to take control 'she feels so fucking good' the moisture between her legs pleading to be touched as they relaxed into a sultry kiss as the electrify was at all time high-- Tina let out a long burning groan-- both consumed with desire

Thrusting her tongue against Bette's her writhing body added friction between them Tina pulled on the hem of Bette's blouse "I need to feel all of you"

Pulling back from the passionate kiss "I think we should stop" regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth

"Why?" caressing her soft cheek

"This isn't right Tina, this isn't me-- I mean, I take my job seriously"

Her piecing eyes widening "I see" she wiggled from underneath her hold "don't let me keep you from your responsibilities anymore" disappearing into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her

"Fuck" running her fingers though her long locks still reeling from the best kiss of her entire life

Witness Protection, Ch 10**  
**--------------------

Tina finally escaped from her room after the hunger pains were uncontrollable, she shyly scooped out her surroundings from her bedroom door 'maybe she's still sleeping'. The blond was full of regrets-- it wasn't that she reviled her feelings to Bette but how the subject was forced upon them and was still disheartened by Bette's rejection when they were kissing on the couch and now she knew what she was missing, she could still taste Bette's essence on her lips, still feel the soft moist texture of her tongue 'how can I face her now, I can't pretend everything is okay'

Noticing that the coast was clear she wondered out of her room "Hi" came a apprehensive sweet voice behind her, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply "did you have a good sleep"

Tina turned around "It was okay"

"I have a surprise for you today" Bette smiled

"I'm not interested" Tina walked quickly past her and made her way into the kitchen 'is she going to act like last night never happened?'

Following close behind "I think you might be interested" she watched Tina reached for a plate and put two pieces of toast into the toaster "this silent treatment isn't going to help the situation"

"Helping the situation?" struck by Bette's ignorance "helping the situation?" repeating herself, her eyes piercing, slamming down the plate "you have some fucking nerve"

"I am just trying to do the right thing"

"How does that saying go-- Serve and protect, right?"

"It's actually protect and serve"

"Like I give a fuck" yelling back

"This is a difficult situation for me"

Dropping her head "Let's just forget it, okay?"

"I can't" she whispered "I have tried. I sat outside for 2 hours last night trying to weigh up what I should do. My entire life I have dedicated to my father but then you came along and you fucked it up" she chuckled "I mean we would never work-- we fight over every little thing"

"It's called sarcasm and joking"

"See, there you go again-- this is what I am talking about" throwing her hands up into the air "do you realize you have tested every ounce of patience I thought I had?"

"Am I suppose to be sad about that? Jesus Bette-- no-one has every looked at me the way you do, I feel your presence from a 100 feet away, then when you called me beautiful--" her eyes searching the floor beneath her

Bette paced herself, slowly towards Tina "when I called you beautiful, what?" lifting her chin as their eyes meet

"Your the first to every call me beautiful" she confessed "sad, right?"

Bette was utterly stunned 'how could that possibly be?' she asked herself as she searched for any hint of dishonestly "you are perfect in every way" she replied lovingly, leaning closer-- their lips barely touching "I am fighting the urge to kiss you" tilting her head to the side as she whispered

"Stop fighting" suddenly feeling Bette pull away from her

Loosening the constriction in her throat "your surprise first then maybe we can talk" she compromised

"What if I don't want to talk?" she threatened in the cutest way possible

"Too bad sweetie, we are talking"

"How many times have I told you not to call me sweetie" placing her hands on her hips "I don't like surprises so it better be good"

Bette smirked "I have a feeling you with thoroughly enjoy this surprise"

"Can you give me a clue?"

Laughing at Tina "as if"

"Just one" she pouted

"Hell no, Kennard"

"Your an asshole"

"The feeling is mutual. Now have your breakfast and get ready-- dress casual and your hair up"

"Why do I need my hair up?"

"No reason" she took a step out of Tina's hold and as she walked passed her she shouted "I want to admire your neck" giggling

"Your cute porter but your not _that_ cute"

^^^

"Whoa! Are you kidding me?" Tina's eye's nearly popped out of her head-- gripping onto Bette's hand, jumping around like a school girl "are you really letting me do this?"

"Yep" she loved to see Tina smile "do you think you can listen to my instructions and don't go stupid?"

"Pff you make it sound like I am incapable of listening to you"

"You kind of are"

Walking into the large building Bette showed her badge to the man behind the counter "could you make sure you get my friend the ear and eye protection and also the vest"

"Sure" he smiled "would you like an instructor?"

"No thank-you, I will teach her"

"Why do I need a vest?"

"In case you don't do what I ask" she winked as she playfully nudged her

Witness Protection, Ch 11**  
**--------------------

In the soundproof room Bette walked closer to Tina and placed the ear muffs over her head with a grin on her face "looking good, Kennard"

Rolling her eyes "These are _so_ unattractive"

"I think it's cute"

"You would" she then took hold of her hands "I bet you bring all the girls here"

"You would be the first" she admitted "this is highly unprofessional but I thought you might get some of your anger and frustration out so our little secret okay?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course"

"I really want to kiss you" she sighed "after last night-- wow, I know what I am missing now" she answered with the gently smile "maybe I could just have a quick one?"

'those 'fuck me' eyes-- look away!' averting her eyes, waiting for the yelling to subside in her head-- cooling herself down "Oh if you think those pouting eyes of yours are working-- you are sadly mistaken" she lied with bravery "you could try them on the guy at the front desk, he couldn't take his eyes off your cleavage"

"Liar" playfully poking her own bodyguard "and for your information I know I have you wrapped around my pinky" raising her brows as she emphasized

"Do not"

"Do too" answering matter-of-factly "when do I get my gun?" ginning widely

Bette laughed "keep your panties on"

"Hard too when your around" she winked "since I can't have you then I want my gun"

"Oh really, are you sure your in a place where you can bargain with me?"

"Shut up and give me my gun"

"Okay" she walked over to her bag and pulled out what looked like a gun and as she handed it over to Tina she smiled proudly "go crazy"

Admiring it then gasped "you got me a toy gun?"

"Water pistol-- this is for practice"

"So you brought me here thinking I was going to get to shoot things and really it's to have a water fight?"

Unable to contain the massive smile on her face "Kinda, yeah. You really didn't think I was going to let you have a real gun did you? You might be a little gun happy" she began to laugh uncontrollable "but this look on your face is priceless" caressing her cheek

"You are such an asshole"

Lowering her expression she kissed Tina's forehead "I will keep my word-- I promise to teach you some self defence but not with a gun, okay?"

Tina pouted "Do I get to attack you?"

"Yes" liking the idea of Tina on top of her 'I think I would get more enjoyment out it than her'

"Fine but you still owe me something"

"Anything" inching her lips closer to the blond's as the sudden shock of being squirted in the face with her water pistol "ahh, you are so dead Kennard"

"You have to catch me first" she began to run away, realizing they were only in a combined space-- Bette locked her in the a corner of the room "you win" she whispered sweetly gazing into her beautiful big chocolate orbs

Her breathing shallowed from being in such a close proximity to Tina "You wet me and now you must pay the toll" pinning her hands beside her, clasping them tighter

"Anything" unable to sustain any longer she forcefully took hold of the back of Bette's beautifully crafted neck "just kiss me already" breathlessly as their lips touched-- sucking on her bottom lip as she snaked her tongue inside her mouth-- their hands roamed as their tongues thrusters together simultaneously. Bette's moist lips lowered down onto Tina's exposed delectable neck-- she had never tasted anything so sweet, she moaned uncontrollably "Jesus Bette, please take me home" cried Tina "I don't know how much more of this I can take" her body screaming for release as her heart was filled for the first time in a very long time "I need you"

"Okay" she replied against her better judgment

Witness Protection, Ch 12**  
**--------------------

After a speedy 15 minute drive home, both woman existed the car quickly-- both in a highly aroused state, the ache grew with anticipation of what was to come next. Bette pulled the house keys out of her handbag as she fumbled for the correct key that fitted the door-- as they fall on the pavement Tina, who was behind Bette bent over and picked them up and as she rose from the ground-- using her vacant hand she brushed her fingertips lightly up her bare caramel leg, causing Bette to lightly close her eyes enjoying Tina's soft and welcoming touch. The blond then slipped her hands around her waist and handed Bette the keys "Thank-you" so softly, almost a whisper.

She tried desperately to focus on unlocking the door but the foresight of this gorgeous hazel eyed woman behind her was overpowering her entire being. She had never felt more exhilarated with any other woman she had been with, not even her first time did she feel this type of constant high. Tina's gentle lips teased her neckline she shivered at the sensation-- manipulating her senses as she finally found the correct key that fit the keyhole 'about fucking time' she thought to herself

Briskly swinging the door open, she spun around and pulled Tina into her hold, their bodies pressing together with electricity running deep into their souls. As their lips touched their bodies shock into a burst of passion and devotion.

They stumbled, loosing their footing "shit!" Tina cried with a giggle after from kicking her foot on a lamp but a minor incident like that did not tare them from the hunger they had for one another.

She pulled on the brunette's tank top "this so needs to come off" she smiled shyly which she complied with as Tina helped her slip out of the fabric. Tina's soft ivory hands ran across her lacy white bra-- with a glimmer in her eyes she stared in amazement "wow" she uttered as she cupped her full breasts, massaging them gently-- placing kisses along Bette's shoulder blade

"Bedroom" she begged softly-- almost a whimper as her lips found Tina's again-- their tongues thrusting against one another, both completely breathless from all this foreplay. Her core throbbing, she could feel her own juices between her legs.

She was at the point of desperation, she didn't want their first time making love to be against a wall in the living room-- she wanted more of this moment, she wanted for the first time to make love to Tina not just be a fuck 'she has this control over me that no-one has ever had before. God that thing she's doing with her tongue is driving me insane'

Tina continued to pull away from Bette then inch back in and suck on her bottom lip-- her hands caressing her ass "you have the finest ass I ever have seen"

"That's quiet a compliment" chuckling in reply

Making their way to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Tina's-- both woman began to shed articles of clothing until they were both in their underwear. With Tina leaning against her bedroom door she tried to gain enough control from their heavy kiss to open her door. Bette pushed her gently though the doorway and as they reached the foot of the bed she threw Tina down. Kneeling on the edge she began to slowly take in every inch of this blond goddess. She couldn't wait to taste and devour her. Catching the blond's glaze she noticed a smirk on her face "what is that smirk for?"

"Are you going to just watch me or are you coming up here to join me?" her tone draped in arousal as she reached out for Bette "come here" she smiled widely as were her legs

Bette took her time, she wanted to remember every touch, every kiss, every lingering feeling.

She breathed in deeply-- inhaling Tina's essence 'fuck now I really can't wait to taste her' even in her dreams she never imaged being with Tina would be so alluring. She kicked off her own panties, trying to save as much time as possible then began to crawl up her lovers half naked body-- leaving a moist trail left by her hot tongue. She could feel Tina writhe underneath her "wait baby, wait" she could already sense how close Tina was "I want to take my time" she announced sweetly

"Jesus Porter, hurry the fuck up" she shrieked

This caused Bette to proudly take her time, resuming her tongue her ivory silk thigh, moaning at the sensation she felt in her inner core-- her clit grinding on the fabric of the sheets. She looked up at Tina as she slowly slid down her panties. Her swollen clit glistering. She unconsciously licked her lips-- her hands reaching up, manipulating her breasts-- feeling her harden nipples between her fingers. The brunette positioned herself between Tina's legs, inching herself closer she slowly began to press the tip of her tongue against her harden clit-- moving against as fast and hard as she could.

Tina began to feel a wave of emotions ripple in her veins "Oh, my god!" she cried "More" urging Bette "Please Please Please!" she chanted as her hands clenched the sheets beneath her

Bette began to pull away from Tina and move further up her. Reaching her hazel orbs she just took a moment and with a sweet smile she declared her love "I think I am in trouble for falling in-love with you" with that she thrust 3 fingers inside of her, their bodies fitting together-- mirroring each other. Her other hand clenching the bed head. Their lips barely able to touch as they panted heavily, she lifted her own body weight as Tina slipped her fingers in deep inside "Ahh Tina"

Their sweaty grinding bodies began to spasm-- feeling a gush of ecstasy "Open your eyes" the blond demanded, Bette complied-- forcing her eyes open with everything she had and as she searched her inner soul she began to jerk-- as did Tina. Tina held onto Bette's back, trying to gain as much of her as she could, her fingertips pressing down. The lovers both letting out yelps of utter satisfaction that neither have felt before-- collapsing together breathlessly, recovering from what was the best orgasm either have experienced

A couple of minutes later Bette's lips rested on Tina's "I love being inside of you"

"The feeling is mutual" she giggled like a young school girl "You are amazing, Porter"

"Mmm" her body draped restfully over the blondes, her eyes shut peacefully

With her lips pressed against her earlobe "I love you too" as she also drifted off into slumber, loving the closeness and intimacy they had just shared, awaiting the moment when she could wake up and make love to Bette.

Witness Protection, Ch 13**  
**--------------------

Bette began to stir in her sleep and as her eyes focused at her surrounding she smiled at the figure of beauty beside her. She slowly sat up in bed and covered herself with a sheet, her leaned down and kissed Tina on the shoulder-- she smiled at the soft moan that escaped her lips 'how could I have been so stupid' she thought with a heavy heart. She had declared herself to Tina initially that night-- she crossed the line between protecting her and becoming her lover-- becoming emotionally and not to mention physically involved.

She motioned herself slowly towards the side of the bed, not to wake Tina up but she suddenly felt her presence move closer beside her. The brunette turned around and smiled "go back to sleep"

A confused Tina looked at Bette "what are you doing?"

"Going to bed"

"Your in bed" stating the obvious with a sweet smile "did I do something wrong?" was her next question when Bette had sat quietly on the edge of the bed and again without an answer Tina manoeuvred closer to her, resting her chin on Bette's shoulder "Can you please lay down and we talk about it in the morning?"

'Yes' her mind raced, turning her head "I don't think I should"

Tina's face turned a chrisom color "so fuck me and leave?"

"No" she replied softly "It's not like that and you know it"

"Then what is it, Porter? Talk to me because I have no idea what is going on here. I mean earlier you told me things-- you said things that--" her voice trailed off "or didn't you mean what you said? Am I a notch on your gun holster or something?"

Her chocolate brown orbs became cloudy "I am not going to lie to you Tina, many time I have woken up in a woman's bed and not even know how I got there. When I am not working I drink myself crazy and against my better judgment go home with someone I may have meet only minutes before" she sighed "I spoke to my friend Dana about our situation and she is under the impression I only want you because I enjoy the challenge you bring"

"What do you think?"

"I think this will end bad and I won't be able to protect you like I should" turning back and facing Tina "a week ago I should have walked away when I began to develop feelings for you"

Playing Bette's brown curls "I couldn't ask for anyone better to protect me than you"

They both giggled

"Not to mention the sensational ass you have" she chuckled

"Is that right?"

As their teasing subsided Tina thought it time for her to be truthful with Bette "I have only been with one other girl, my friend-- she and I got really drunk one night and when we woke up she freaked out on me and would never talk to me again and when I saw you sitting on the edge of the bed-- I thought it was happening all over again" tears began to fall freely from her eyes "the worst part is that you leaving me here alone in here tonight would have been worse than before because I don't think I could deal with the thought of not being with you now that we have shared something that means so much to me"

Bette began to caress her cheek "Me either"

"Yeah?" this brought a grin to her face "does that mean you will lay back down?" asking hopefully "You know the only way to protect me from those bad men is by sticking close"

"You are so full of crap"

"Well you are an ass but a hot ass" she flashed Bette a mischievously grin "don't ever scare me like that again" her lips gently brushing across Bette's then gave her an eskimo kiss

They both laid back down in Tina's bed, she rested her head on Bette's chest, her finger tracing her collarbone "I can hear your heartbeat" sweetly "I could stay like this forever-- I feel so safe and protected"

'I love this girl' the brunette took a moment before answering-- as much as she loved bantering and arguing with Tina, she couldn't help find this sensitive side adorable "My heart is beating for you"

"You are so corny" she joked, lifting her head

"Shut up, like you can talk Kennard"

"Fuck you"

"Too late, you already did"

Witness Protection, Ch 14**  
**--------------------

"Tina" whispering softly, holding her gun tightly as adrenaline rushed though her "fuck!" she cursed aloud

"Bette! Please help me" the brunette heard from a distance, her heart pounded as she could feel her girlfriend's scared presence, she peered around one of the large crates and witnessed two men surveillance a large boathouse "Bette!" she cringed as Tina's shriek echoed 'okay I have been in worse situations than this. I have called backup and they promised they wouldn't hurt her if I did as was told' she reminded herself as she quickly brushed her clammy hands across her jeans trying to gain more of a grip on her gun "fuck this waiting"

Bette ducked and covered as she quickly raced towards the two men, she shot the first man in the chest then as the other man pointed his riffle at her she briskly shot him in the leg. She made her way through the double doors and upon hearing gunfire on the second floor "Son-of-a-bitch!" she whispered loudly, she quickly yet observantly made her way up the stairs and as she turned the corner she witnessed Tina in the corner, she couldn't see anyone in the room "Tina"

With her mouth gagged her eyes began to sparkle noticing Bette, her mumbling though the tape caused Bette some alarm. She placed her finger to her lips "Shh baby-- I am here now" she then froze feeling a gun at her head...

^^^

"No Bette!" she screamed breathlessly "fuck fuck fuck" she sat up in bed and looked across to her left, noticing Bette still sound asleep. She had been having the same dream for over a week and each time it started out differently but would end the same with Bette risking her own life to protect her. They had been sleeping together every night, Tina couldn't sleep without her new girlfriend but they hadn't justified exactly were they stood with one another in one another life and even though they played girlfriends Bette had never used the word.

They had been preparing for the following morning since they received a called explaining that Bette performance was to be evaluated this caused some alarm for the brunette as her and Tina had pretty much been in the bedroom for an entire week and not able to take their hands off one another but they had been acting out each scenario that may arise.

The blonde leaned and lovingly pressed her lips against Bette's shoulder "I love you" she whispered "I will be on my best behaviour tomorrow"

The brunette slowly began to stir in her sleep "that's nice baby"

With a giggle Tina laid back down, draping her arm across Bette's waist and snuggled in tightly, kissing the place between her neck and shoulder and drifted back off into a deep slumber.

^^^

"Do I look okay?"

Tina grinned widely as she strolled towards Bette nipping her lips "you look so sexy-- I could just eat you up"

Her temperature began to rise "Jesus Tina, please stop talking like that because that type of conversation is how we ended up in bed the first time this morning and I don't think we have time to waste anymore time" smirking

"I didn't hear you complain"

Admiring her blonde goddess she ran her fingers down her arms "how am I going to go through this day without touching you?"

"Maybe we could discreetly--"

"No" Bette warned "This guy hates me, he wanted this assignment and I got it"

"So you are basically telling me that we are screwed"

"I don't want to give my boss any reason to take me off this case" 

Tina smiled full of mischief "I would love for you to take your top off" beginning to unbutton her top button, bitting her bottom lip "if we are quick enough" her voice trailed off as the her own arousal grew with anticipation

"I didn't say anything about taking my top off-- I said" placing her hand over Tina's "you promised to be good"

"I don't care what you said-- I chose to hear what I wanted to hear" her eyes glazed over with lust "now take your clothes off" she demanded

Bette laughed wholeheartedly "you never give up do you?"

"Not when I have such desire for you" her lips reached her earlobe "and you make me so fucking wet-- especially when you do that mind blowing manoeuvre with your tongue"

As her breathing shallowed "fuck me" she exclaimed

"Okay" with one hand supporting her Tina reach down into her jeans grazing her clit with her index finger, she pressed her body closer to the brunette "I have never wanted you more than this moment-- in the off chance we will get caught"

"I--" she began thrusting her head back

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked in a husky voice

Before Bette had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door-- Bette instantaneously brushed Tina's hand away desperately trying to gain her senses back. She gave Tina a knowing look "you're in so much trouble later"

"I look forward to it" slapping her ass while she walked toward the door 'if only we had 5 more minutes' 

Witness Protection, Ch 15**  
**--------------------

Bette took her time approaching the door still reeling from her sexual frustration caused by a certain blonde "who is it?" her voice husky

"Peirce" he replied coldly

Bette opened the door and looked around the neighbourhood "Please come in" with genuine smile. Once she shut the door after him, she watched him gave Tina the once over "Tom, how are you?"

"I am great Bette" his looked around the living room "I see you two have made yourselves a home" he turned his attention back to Bette

She shrugged "Got to make the best of any situation"

Tina cleared her throat announcing her presence "Mr Peirce, would you like a hot or cold beverage?"

"I see you have a housewife here, Bette?"

Tina could see the annoyance in Bette's expression "What was that, Tom?"

"Anything cold" he nodded

'Such arrogance' the blond thought to herself, raising her eyebrow to her girlfriend "Bette, would you like anything?"

"I am good thanks"

"I see you have a housewife here, Bette" she mimicked Agent Tom Pierce as she retreated to the kitchen 'how dare he come in here and assume Bette isn't doing her job-- she is doing a wonderful job' giggling like a school girl 'wonder if he would be happier knowing just how much she protected me 20 minutes ago' reaching for the water "maybe I should spit in his water" she pondered but opted out

^^

Back in the lounge Bette gestured for the lanky blonde to sit down "I hope you had no trouble finding the house"

"No, actually it was easy"

"Right" wondering if that was a wise crack "so I guess you look around, talk to Tina then with me again and take your recommendation back to our boss"

He sat there upright with his eyes scanning his surroundings "Has there been any problems you would like to discuss?" pulling out his notebook and a pen "any trouble with the cover or Tina?"

The brunette hated lying but the consequences that would fall upon her if this affair was to become public she put on her best poker face "No" her eyes shifting with her lie "of course there was a bit of a teething transaction but you couldn't expect everything to fall into place" looking up at Tina who walked it holding a water in each hand while she teased Bette by licking her lips seductively

Tom noticed a smile rise on her face while she shifted in her position, when he turned around he realized the reason for the smile, he reached out and took the water from Tina's hand "Thanks" he watched Tina sit beside Bette, slyly moving closer to the brunette "How are you finding this whole situation, Tina-- or would it be easier if I call you Ruby?"

"Tina is fine. I am holding up the best way I know how. Obviously I hate how I was forced into this witness protection program but Bette has been more than accommodating"

Bette nearly chocked on her own tongue, coughing madly

"Are you okay, Bette?" Tina asked casually handing over her own glass of water, Bette nervously gulping "you must be thirty"

"Something like that"

"Could you help me bring out our lunch?" reminding herself that they were not alone "I prepared some sandwiches earlier-- I figured you might be hungry after your long trip"

"Sure, why not"

"Bette, are you ready to eat?" she asked suggestively asked

Drinking the remains of the water "Yes, please-- let me help you" they both stood at the same time "excuse us a moment" Bette considered Peirce to be pretty dense at times and hoped he wouldn't have picked up what was really going on

As soon as the swinging door shut behind them Tina pushed Bette against the fridge-- pinning her hands above her head, nipping her neck with her moist tongue "I want you so much baby"

"Soon" she promised as her body reacted to the blonde's soft touch, their lips meet in a fury of hunger as their tongues tussled forcefully. Tina responded with a deep moan as Bette broke the kiss and began to suck on her bottom lip "you need to stop with the double talk" she asked with her eyes closed "it's driving me insane"

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently

"Accommodating-- Hungry"

Tina smiled evilly "very accommodating" nibbling on her ear "and I would hope very hungry"

Her sweet and innocent voice vibrating throughout her already throbbing core "we better be getting back" feeling the blonde's thigh rubbing between her legs, her eyes closed at contact "you never give up, do you?"

She couldn't deny how much she wanted Bette, she wanted to scream to the entire world just how happy she was "It's because you are smoking hot"

"I think it's because you kind of like me"

'More like love' shaking it off she let go of Bette's pinned wrists guiding the brunette's hand between her thighs "this is your later" pulling back slightly "can I have just one more kiss?"

Rolling her eyes at Tina's cuteness as her lips inched closer to her 'girlfriend' she loved kissing Tina, the texture of her soft savoury texture of her tongue, the way she felt as if her feet lifted off the floor-- it was like a jolt of electricity. With their lips only mere inches apart they flinched hearing the swinging door creak

The unsurprised and unamused expression on his face was all Bette needed to know she was screwed.

You could cut the tension with a knife then after a couple of seconds Tina considered cracking a wise joke. She threw her hands together and smiled at Tom "I guess you don't have to wonder now if Bette is gay" she looked at Bette and chuckled nervously "right?"

Shaking her head while she shut her eyes tight 'god Tina, not now'

"Bette, may I speak with you alone for a moment" his green eyes pieced with jealously and Tina could pick up on it "I hope you don't mind" directing at the blonde

"Sure, go ahead. I might just go read in my bedroom for a while"

Witness Protection, Ch 16**  
**--------------------

"So Bette, I see you left out some information" in yet another sarcastic tone manner while he strolled closer towards her

Bette sighed "Peirce, I can explain"

"I can only hope because right now I am seeing a conflict of interest-- you have become emotionally and" he stopped a moment "I can only guess physical invested in this assignment"

"Her name is Tina" she corrected him with annoyance "Tina"

"I am surprised Bette, you always seems so dedicated to your job and how is it going to look when I go to the boss and inform him that his pride and joy is fucking--"

"Okay" she placed her hands in front of her face urging him to stop "do what you need to do but don't use such foul or I will kick your ass" she stopped and took a much needed breath "and you know I can beat you down, little girl-- because I have done it before" referring to a night not too long ago when she went out with the boys after work and after several drinks he made a pass at her, after several failed attempts she kicked him where she knew it would hurt

She scanned her for a lie "You must really care about her" he watched her shuffle her feet "don't tell me that Special Agent Bette Porter has fallen in-love"

"I have warned you once" she scolded "I understand you have to do your job and I also know you have a vendetta against me for taking this case from you but I was put on this case because I was good, not because of the boss"

He stood there for a couple of moments "I will be in touch" and with that statement he walked out of Bette's sight

"I am so fucked!" her head resting in her hands, realizing she may have just jeopardized her career. She began a relationship with a woman without even considering the consequences 'what do I do' raced though her mind with no apparel and before she knew it she began to panic, the same panic after dating a woman for a couple of weeks-- sure that she needed to end things before they went too far

She retrieved her cell and called the only person she knew could help her "Hello"

Bette smiled "Hey Dane" in a dull tone

"I thought it might have been you. I haven't heard from you since your dilemma a few weeks back. I was beginning to worry something may have gone wrong"

"Dana--" she began "I am in deep shit"

"Oh no, you didn't sleep with her did you?"

"Guilty"

Her best friend sighed "Because she challenges you?"

"Why do you assume the worst? You are my best friend and you make me out as some kind of monster" she began to get defensive "Would it make any difference if I told you I was falling in-love with her?"

Dana took a moment trying to comprehend what Bette had just said because before Tina came into her life, Bette Porter and in-love didn't go together "are you sure you aren't just getting great sex and love confused?"

"How do I know the difference?"

Dana chuckled "You should just know-- how do you feel when you are around her?"

Standing outside the door, Tina could hear the one sided conversation-- she didn't know exactly who Bette was speaking to but by the sound of it she was talking to Dana who was Bette's best friend-- the same one who helped her out previously. Her ear rested closer to the door, trying get a better range of hearing.

"I-- I can't explain how I feel just that she makes the happiest I have ever felt. I get all giddy around her, like every day is a new experience. When we make love I have never felt such closeness or excitement before-- she makes my toes curl"

"Okay now that's hot"

Bette chuckled "I see a future with her. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her"

"Sounds like love to me"

Bette spun around hearing the sweet voice from behind her, distracted in Tina's beauty and just presence she completely forgot Dana was still on the phone "Dane, I am going to have to call you back" before her friend could answer back Bette ended the call and without taking her eyes off the blonde she placed her phone down and stood-- staring mindlessly into her eyes "I didn't realize you were standing there"

"Would you have said any of that if you knew I was listening?" taking a step closer

"No, no I wouldn't" she replied genuinely, advancing that one step more-- now close enough that she could breath in her perfume

Tina shrugged as she reached up and caressed her cheek "I know I am at a loss with you but no matter what the circumstances are I am completely yours-- if you will have me"

"You're awfully smug" she smirked "but incredibly hot"

"I realize that"

"And you disagree with everything I say"

"You enjoy that-- I heard you"

"You have an answer for everything"

"I just like to be right" she waited for a another statement that never came "so do you?"

"Do I like baseball?"

The brunette received a much deserved slap across the arm "Don't act all coy. Did you love me?"

Resting her hands on her shoulders "Yes Tina aka Ruby-- I do love you, in fact I would say I was madly in-love with you"

"That's nice" she grinned

The brunette looked at strangely "That's nice?"

Nipping her upper lip "You didn't let me finish-- I was going to say if you let me was that's nice because I love you too"

There may be complications headed their way but at the moment Bette was too happy, she completely forgot about the prick Tom and the chance that she could be in trouble for falling in-love with Tina.

Witness Protection, Ch 17**  
**--------------------

Tina couldn't sleep while she laid on her side, her arm relaxed on Bette's hip as her other stroked her face with her fingertips. She couldn't resist placing a small soft kiss on her cheek-- Bette in returned moaned, stirring in her sleep. The blonde then leaned closer for the second time but started to suck and nibble down her neckline, her hands roamed her beautiful mocha physique. An aggressive urgency took control of Tina's while she assaulted Bette's visible bare skin, she felt Bette react to her kisses.

She grinned as Bette turned onto her back--providing Tina with more movement. Her eyes still lightly closed as her libido rose with every lick, suck, nibble and even touch. The brunette's hands tugged on Tina's pyjama top but as she was still half asleep she became unsuccessful in her efforts-- finally finding a opening she slipped Tina's shirt off attaching her lips desperately onto her harden nipple, she moaned as her tongue made contact.

Tina slowly continued to trail her moist tongue past her neck and began to ravage her navel, darting in and around, causing the brunette to writhe beneath her "please Tina" she begged raking her fingers though her blonde locks

Needing no more encouragement "spread your legs for me baby"

The officer complied with smile, licking her lips as she felt Tina brush her fingers down her sweats-- her palm adding pressure to her pubic bone 'she knows just how to touch me-- I could come just with one swift movement' her breathing shallowed awaiting Tina's magical touch-- gasping

With her thumb stimulating her engorged clit she slipped two fingers deep inside her core, her lips sucking on her bare stomach, leaving little love bites. Her persistence desperately needing to feel Bette tighten against her damp fingers-- coated with Bette's essence.

Bette's stomach began to flutter, her centre throbbing-- building for release "baby" she whimpered as her breaths became short and sharp. This caused Tina to thrust her fingers deeper and faster "Oh, my god!" she cried

Tina grinned knowing she had found Bette's sensitive spot. She looked up at Bette who was thrusting her head back against the pillow-- one hand gripping the sheet beneath her, while the other held tightly onto Tina's. Their eyes meet suddenly and without warning Tina kept her eyes situated on her lover while she pressed firmly against her g-spot, causing shocks run though Bette's limp body, feeling the burst of ecstasy while she climaxed with a sweet murmur.

Tina then began to pull out of Bette "No-- baby don't"

She had every intention to draw as much out of Bette as possible, she began to leave a love bite on her breast, moving her fingers inside Bette quickly-- the brunette's body began to flex again "Ah fffuucckkk" feeling her body spasm again, coming for the second time

Letting out a little giggle Tina moved back up Bette's very limp and tired body, nipping her lips-- she loved watch Bette just after she orgasmed "you look incredibly gorgeous right now"

Looking into her hazel orbs "I love you so much"

"That is because you just got laid" Tina suspected, placing her index finger over Bette's new love bite "I marked you" proudly

"Thank god it was somewhere that no-one will see but you"

Motioning towards her partners mocha skin once more "maybe I should try again"

"Your crazy" holding Tina's body weight "You know what tomorrow is" cautioning her

"Ah, your not fun" Straddling Bette's stomach "even if things don't go well tomorrow-- just remember you are the reason I am so happy right now, with everything shitty going on-- you helped me forget and realize that I had so much to live for"

"I will not let anything happen to you"

"Is there a chance you will be taken off the case?" Tina asked

She needed to be truthful with Tina, it was just like her father always told her 'to maintain a successful relationship with someone you love, you need to be honest, respectful and supportive and never go to bed angry' she sighed unclasping herself from Tina's hold she reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a necklace, handing it to Tina "I brought you something" unhooking it and Tina smiled as she felt the cold gold on her skin "hopefully you will always think of me when you look down at this and know I am never far away from you"

In awe, Tina eyes began to water "baby, it's absolutely beautiful but I couldn't possibly accept this"

"Kennard, are you rejecting a gift from me?"

"Yes-- yes I am"

Bette inhaled deeply "please, it would mean an awful lot to me if you would accept it"

"You better watch yourself Bette-- you beginning to sound like a hopeless romantic" Tina replied entwining their fingers together, bringing it to her lips and kissing her knuckle

Witness Protection, Ch 18**  
**--------------------

Tina smiled as she helped Bette with her black blouse "I feel guilty" she confessed "none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me" dusting off the excess lint

"True but my life is so much fuller because you're in it" she held the necklace she had given Tina in her fingers "I have great taste, don't I?"

"Very good taste" handing Bette her holster "will you be gone long?"

"Depends"

"On if you're taken off my case?"

Bette brought her in and held her tightly, nuzzling into her neck "if I am not back I will call you tonight"

Pulling back but not out of the brunettes hold "Will they let you?" she was terrified of going though this without Bette, as much as she conveyed just how 'fine' she was she knew Bette could see straight though her

"Hey" toying with her hair "that frown will cause early wrinkles" earning her a deserved slap across the arm "You forget how much pull I have with my boss" they both turned hearing a knock at the door. Bette realized she didn't have much time left with her girlfriend-- there was still so much to say and with so little time she simply smiled "remember Shane and Alice are next door and if they ask I have gone away on business and your brother is staying with you"

"Please stop with this negative talk" her eyes glassy, holding back the tears "Tell them I seduced you-- tell them I was lonely and--"

"Tina" she took lovers hands in her own "I am not putting this on you. I am just going to tell him the truth"

"What would that be?" Tina challenged with sweetness

"That you are incredible in bed" she grinned as her expression turned serious "That we love each other and hard as we tried not to act on our feelings-- it became impossible"

Just as Tina was about to reply, the knock at the door became more like a bang, letting out a heavy sigh she realized time was up "no goodbyes, okay? I will see you when you get home"

Reaching down she picked up her bag and with a sad sigh she just kissed her girlfriend-- she complied with Tina's wishes--she had said goodbye too many times in her life and this one was just as difficult as when her father passed away.

Her hand on the doorknob the brunette turned and took one last look and admiring her blonde goddess

"Give them hell, babe" encouraging

Bette opened the door to Agent Tom Peirce "If I find out that you have put her cover at risk I will castrate you myself" following with a famous Porter smile "good luck because you will need it"

^^^

"Agent Elizabeth Porter" called her superior

Bette stood up "Yes Sir"

He waved her into his office "Please sit down Bette"

Complying she loosening the contraction in her throat, she sat in the leather chair like a scolded little child "Boss" she began but was quickly cut off

"I don't want to hear it" he stood and began to pace "I gave you a chance Bette"

"I fucked up-- I realize that" noticing the wrathful look on his face "sorry no swearing" avoiding eye contact "Boss, I have no idea what Tom's report stated but Tina Kennard and I--" she looked up and stared into his eyes-- pleading silently with her surrogate father "I have fallen in-love with Miss Kennard" her face radiated

"Oh" his eyes widened "Like father like daughter" he sat down "your mother" he announced

"My mother? I don't understand what does she have to do with this situation?"

Charlie had not only promised to protect his only daughter but to never reveal what he could possibly regret, he relaxed in his chair "your mother came in here one afternoon, I remember the day so well because Melvin wouldn't shut up about her. Bette, what I am about to tell you-- it may be hard to hear"

"I think I can take it" she hoped she could as she listened intently

"Your mother was 31 years old and her boyfriend at the time had been abusing her. Her face is scared into my mind-- welled up and bruised. As soon as your father laid his eyes on her he had this need to protect her. First he would tell me that he was only doing his job and it was a silly little crush then she started asking me about marriage and children and questions a normal Melvin Porter would never ask but he was love-struck"

The brunette sat up straight in her chair in complete unawareness and blown away from her Uncle

Charlies confession "I had no idea" the knowledge of her mother's previous life hunted her but loved her father that much more "I have no idea what to say"

"Listen-- between you and me Tom Peirce is a cocksucker"

Bette joined in on the laughter-- lightning the moment

"As your Uncle I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear you have finally met someone that you are willing to share your life with"

Cringing, awaiting the 'but' there was always a but "as my boss?"

"Is she worth risking your career over?"

She didn't even need to consider the question "Yes"

"Does she put up with your arrogant Porter streak?" he couldn't take the sheer gleam off his face

"On the contrary, she is just as opinion as you claim I am"

^^^

Back at house Tina stormy gaze stayed on Peirce while he ate his burger like a animal "Do you think you could eat that a little quieter?"

"I asked you if you wanted one"

"Dude, you have no manners-- no wonder Bette rejected you" she grinned "You think she didn't tell me that you made a pass at her. Maybe you turned her to woman, did you ever think of that?" she joked, knowing it would hit him were it hurt

"Not possible"

"How many exes of yours are now lesbians?" she asked jokingly "I bet a lot" emphasizing on the 'a lot'

"Maybe you should go read or paint your nails"

"I would rather sit here and annoy you" crossing her legs "maybe if you were nicer I wouldn't have to piss you off so much" answered confidently

^^^

Charlie asked Bette to take some time and go get some lunch while he went over her case file. She swung the back laptop bag over her shoulder "Boss"

"Yes Bette"

"Can I say something else before you make your final decision" she asked but yet her eyes begged

"Go ahead"

"You know better than anyone just how much I love my job. I love the rush and it's an absolute excitement but since Tina came into my life I have realized that my life can be so much more and if that means you need to take me off her case and give it to a prick like Peirce then so be it but you know better than anyone just how amazing I am at what I do-- there may be a line that I crossed but it makes me what to protect her that much more and I know I am the right person to make sure she is completely safe" she explained in detail as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek "I know you will make your decision based on both your personal and professional relationship with me because my father was able to still complete his job even though he had fallen for my mom"

Charlie just smiled amazed with how far Bette had come in just a simple 3 weeks, he walked her confidently and proudly walk out of his office "that girl has huts" chuckling to himself 

Witness Protection, Ch 19**  
**--------------------

Her constant annoyance was beginning paying off-- Tom looked over at her curiously "you do know about your girlfriends rep, right? She has fucked eighty percent of the woman in out precinct"

"Like I would believe anything you told me" forcing the insecurities away "She has told me about the other woman and I am still here"

He laughed "I could teach you a lesson in Bette Porter, little girl"

"I could teach you a lesson in using deodorant" she countered "seriously dude, you need a shower. I can smell you from here"

^^^

Bette sat at a local cafe located next to the precinct. She needed to hear Tina's voice, now more than ever but knew it was beyond her. She felt a hand brush her shoulder, she turned her head, shocked and a little nauseous "Belinda" 

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked weary "Benny told me you were in town and I figured I would find you here"

Gesturing to the seat across from her "You look well" her voice quiet, she wasn't sure if her conquest before Tina was aware of the situation "I was meaning to call you but I have been busy as you could imagine"

"You can cut the crap Porter"

Bette nodded "I am sorry Anderson"

Belinda Anderson was beautiful, her brown wavy hair, green eyes and perfect skin. Bette had a difficult time ignoring her advances, as she stood by her motto of never getting involved with a college but one cold night on the way to her car Belinda offered to walk Bette to her car and as she asked the brunette if she wanted to go back to her place for a beer, Bette couldn't refuse-- loneliness took over her that night before leaving and it was an offer Bette was unable to refuse.

Seeing the sadness in her co-workers eyes she reached over for her hand "I never wanted to hurt you"

Sniffling "its okay, you never promised me anything. You never even stayed the night" she added

"I do like you Belinda, your beautiful, smart, supportive--"

"Bette I really don't want to hear the clique 'it's not you it's me' or the but that I know would be at the end of that sentence"

Sitting in silence for a moment

"Is it true?" Bette raised her brows "that you love her"

"Yes" she replied softly "I love her very much"

"Does she know how lucky she is?"

Bette laughed with a huge smile on her face as her mind traced back to the image of Tina arguing about the smallest situation "Sometimes I wonder if she even likes me"

"I won't lie when I tell you I was foolish to think I could change you. The last we spoke and you mentioned how she was a pain in the arse I was hopeful that you missed me. Foolish" she repeated shaking her head

"You are going to make meet someone who treats you like a queen" she smiled "Unfortunately I am not that person" trying to let her down as gently as possible

^^^

"Can I call Bette?"

"No"

"You could at least consider it before saying no"

"Okay" with an odd expression on his face he looked back at her "No"

"How about you let me call Bette and I will leave you alone for the rest of the afternoon"

He sighed in frustration "How about no"

Tina stood up and walked towards the front door "well then I am going for a walk"

"Where?"

"I don't know-- as far away from you as possible"

He stood up-- meeting her glance "My job is to protect you and I cannot do that if you are taking off whenever you feel you want too" placing his hand over the doorknob-- blocking her escape

"No, It is Bette's job to protect me" challenging him "No if you will excuse me I am going for a walk" pushing him out of the way "I will be back"

Letting go of his grip of the door "if you're not back in 30 minutes I am coming after you"

^^^

"Elizabeth Porter" Charlie called from his office door

'This is it' she said to herself as she slowly made her way into his office for the second time in an hour. She slumped down in the chair trying to read her Uncle Charlies expression-- was it good new or bad

"Agent Elizabeth Porter you have been--"

The brunette stopped her boss "please, forgo the script and just tell me"

He nodded slowly "Fair enough" he sat down and placed the papers in front of him-- clasping his hands together "Bette-- you have no idea how hard this decision was for me. I spoke with my boss who spoke with his boss to get some kind of way for you to continue"

"I take it you didn't?" she frowned

"You have not broken any rules by falling for your assignment" seeing the relief on Bette's face _but_ did you did get involved with her on a physical level which add extra emotion in a already fiery situation for Miss Kennard"

Bette looked down at her hands between her legs

"In the respect you never made a confession as too your relationship with Tina"

"Excuse me" she grinned

He stood and walked to her side, placing his hand on her head "You shouldn't be punished for feeling overwhelmed and as far as I am concerned you never acted on your feelings"

Her smile grew "are you serious? I can go home?"

'Did she just say home?' he was amazed at the change in his surrogate niece "Yes Porter, you can go home but I beg you to keep things as simple as possible-- at least until she is in the clear and we catch these bastards"

The agent literally jumped out of her chair and brought Charlie into a tight embrace "thank you Boss" holding back the tears. She pulled back realizing that they were at work "would it be too much trouble to call Pierce so that I could speak to Tina and let her know that I'll be coming back within the next couple of hours?"

"I'll call him and put you onto Tina" he grinned

'I am coming home to you baby' she smiled giddily to herself waiting for Peirce to answer

"Peirce, It's your sergeant"

"...."

'Why is he looking at me like that' the brunette wondered, noticing the concerned look on his face

"How long ago?"

"...."

"Boss-- what is it?" her hear began to race, her hands sweaty "Boss, please!"

"Peirce, just stay where you are and we will be there as soon as possible" ending the call with a huff as his gaze approached Bette "I don't want you to jump to conclusions but Tina went for a walk about an hour and half ago and she hasn't returned"

Witness Protection, Ch 20**  
**--------------------

The brunette felt like her world had just stopped, that this was all a dream-- her heart raced, her palms sweaty "Necklace" she murmured to herself but loud enough for her Uncle to hear, she looked up at him with a sudden hope in her eyes "Necklace" she smiled

"I don't understand"

She briskly made her way towards Charlie's computer and began to log into "I gave Tina a necklace that had a tracking device located in it" she explained "I needed to keep her safe and the chance that I wouldn't be around to protect her, I took action"

Before her boss could answer his line beeped again, he quickly picked it up "Yes Peirce"

Bette lifted her head "Boss, may I speak with him" she asked calmly, this was not the time to start yelling obscenities when her girlfriend was kidnapped or hurt somewhere. She shook her head with a grin as Charlie gave her warning expression "I will be good, promise"

"Peirce, I am going to place Porter on the phone and you can talk this out with her"

"...."

Bette tapped her feet anxiously waiting 'I can guarantee he is bad mouthing me'

"Yes Agent Porter is still on the case so it is your job to tell her everything, down to the smallest detail" Charlie handed the phone to Bette who wanted nothing more than to throttle Tom Peirce "Peirce"

"Bette" he replied wary "I went and checked the neighbour and they said that Tina was there earlier and they mentioned she was upset-- I assumed over you. She then informed then she was going to take a walk along the beach but she hasn't come back" he explained

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity "Tina has a tracking device located in a necklace-- however it is going to take me at least an hour to get on a police chopper and get back to West Hollywood so I will be calling the Los Angeles Police department and sending some covered men to the house to set up. I need you to wait before you go talk to the neighbours because I don't want to cause suspicion without cause"

"And if the neighbours become suspicious?" he asked

"You tell them that the house is being remodelled" she thought quickly. A long drawn out beep on Charlie's computer distracted her "Hold on a moment, Peirce" she quickly looked at the location "Shit-- She is on the move, on the highway" her eyes moved towards her boss "As soon as the tracer stops moving I am going in myself" she announced noticing the alarm in his expression but she could only trust

"Elizabeth" he warned

Ignoring the plea she held the phone back to her ear "Peirce, I'll be in contact" and just like that she ended the call, still feeling her Uncle's eyes upon her "This is what I want boss, I swore to protect her and to do that I need to be the one to save her. I will call for back-up if I need it"

"Stubborn to the end" he exclaimed, shaking his head-- taking her shoulders "I will have the team on ready if you need"

Bette simply smiled watching the monitor a moment "I need to go home and grab a couple of things-- change of clothes and my other gun. Can you please call me--" she didn't even need to complete the sentence

"You will be the first to know Elizabeth"

As she reached the office door she stopped and turned "Uncle Charlie"

"Yes Bette"

"My dad-- do you think he would have-- you know?"

"I think he would proud as punch to know you had found love but at the same time kicked your ass for the risky move your about to make" he replied "Your Dad was my best friend and my partner and the way you talk about Tina is the exact way he used to talk about your Mom and he already had a feeling you were gay when you played with toy guns and fooled around with cars instead of dating boys" he chuckled at the memory

"You are like the best Uncle a girl could ask for and I really cannot wait to introduce you to Tina" her soft voice trailed off as she began to doubt herself "If it comes to that"

"Remember my motto?"

"Think the best-- expect the worst and take it as it comes" she answered

"Good girl"

Once outside his office she heard her name being called, once again "Yes Boss" she swiftly turned around "where is she?"

Looking confused "She is at the marina"

"Why the fuck if she is in trouble would they take her to the marina?"

"I don't know but you better get down there-- quick before they are on the move again" he ordered "good luck Porter"

^^^

Her gaze never strayed from the man coming towards her "call her"

"I don't want too" she replied stubbornly "you call her"

"You're a pain in the ass"

"But you love me" she smirked, punching him "I missed you"

"You're going to get in so much trouble"

Tina sighed as she looked out at the sunset "I am already in trouble and I couldn't stay there without her. I had already broken the rules when we slept together"

"It's totally weird that you are in the middle of all this crap but this glow around you is amazing. I haven't seen you smitten about anyone since you were 14 and came home and told me you were going to marry Emily Young-- the new girl at your school"

Tina chuckled "this is more than just smitten Jamie-- I love her so much"

With a moment of silence, Tina turned to her brother "how is Mom and Dad?"

"They miss you. Mom cries and Dad yells"

"So same old, huh?" she grinned though the pain she was causing her family "Tell them I love them, yeah? I don't think I can't deal with seeing them then having to say goodbye again. It's too much to put on them" she linked her arm around her brothers and placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. She was aware she would have to go back soon but she just wanted to spend as much time with little brother as possible before she was to face the wrath of Pierce and most likely Bette's superiors.

^^^


End file.
